Emmett dos dentes
by Carolzitta Cullen
Summary: Renesmee perdeu seu primeiro dentinho e agora quer ver a fada dos dentes.  Como séra a fada, hein?


POV BELLA

Era mais uma manhã chuvosa nessa cidade tamanho ovo, de codorna, Forks. Eu estava em nosso chalé esperando Renesmee acordar, Edward estava na casa da família junto com todos os outros. Enquanto minha pequena não acordava eu relia um dos meus livros favoritos: O morro dos ventos uivantes. Foi quando ouvi um pequeno choramingo de Renesmee e corro até seu quarto.

Chegando lá encontro minha filha enfrente ao espelho com um dedinho em seu dente chorando. Vou até seu lado e pergunto:

-O que foi meu amor?

-Olha mamãe. E dizendo isso ela apontou para seu dentinho.

Peguei-a no colo e a sentei em sua cama.

-Deixa eu ver. Ela abriu a boca e visivelmente não era nada, mais minha filha não era emo pra chorar por tudo, então eu coloquei meu dedo em seu dente e entendi o problema

Não era bem um problema, seu dente só estava mole. Ela já tinha a aparência de mais ou menos seis anos, então estava realmente na época de isto acontecer.

-Não é nada não Renesmee. Ela estava parando de chorar

-Então porque meu dente está assim?

-É que quando as pessoas têm o seu tamanho os dentes delas caem e nasce outro mais forte no lugar

-Que nem o seu e o do papai?

-Sim.

Pronto, ela começou a pular na cama de felicidade, a idéia de parecer mais comigo e com Edward a deixava feliz visivelmente. Não pude deixar de rir.

-Então, você quer ficar aqui ou ir à mansão contar a todos sua incrível novidade?

Parou de pular e me puxou pro closet dela, lá ela fez sinal de que queria tocar meu rosto e eu assenti agachando da sua altura. Ela me mostrou um vestido branco com flores em lilás e com uma faixa lilás.(link: ./cegonhafeliz/Assets/product_ ) Essa menina passava tempo demais com a Alice pra querer andar de vestido dentro de casa. Mais como eu não queria discutir com ela e nem com Alice peguei o tal vestido e uma sapatilha lilás também com um laço. Ela sorriu, eu a ajudei a colocar o vestido, deixei seus cachos soltos e fomos em direção a casa numa velocidade que era mais rápida que a humana mais com certeza não chegava nem perto do auge da minha velocidade.

Foi só abrimos a porta que ela saiu correndo pro colo do Edward.

-Que legal Nessie. Ele disse depois que ela tocou seu rosto

Provavelmente ela mostrava seu dente mole, todos certamente já sabiam mais fingiam não saber porque ela estava animada. Dava pra ver pela cara da Alice que ela já tinha contado. Todas olhavam a cena dos dois até que em um momento Edward disse sim e ela falou:

-Vó Esme. E ela chamou com as mãozinhas. Boiei bonito, pensei que ela queria fazer um grande anúncio, mais ela ia querer mostrar a cada um, estranho mais deixa né.

Ela tocou o rosto de Esme e a mesma disse:

-Claro Nessie. Então ela não tinha contado.

Edward a colocou no chão e ela andou em direção ao telefone. Pelo número que ela discava eu já percebi quem era. Era Jake meu melhor amigo, Rose ia pirar, mas pelo visto Nessie queria contar pra todo mundo junto. Pelo menos alguém ia ter surpresa.

-Alô. No primeiro toque ele atendeu e Rose bufou ao reconhecer a voz

Eu sei que não é educado ouvir a conversa dos outros mais quando se tem super audição é meio que impossível e além do mais era minha filha.

-Oi Jake.

-Oi Nessie

-Jake você pode vir aqui agora?

-Claro Nessie

-Perai, aconteceu alguma coisa, você está bem?

Ela riu e disse:

-Estou bem, e outra coisa

-Diz Nessie

-Você pode trazer o Seth, a tia Sue e mais quem você quiser tá bom? Nessa A Rosálie só não deu pit porque Esme já sabia que Nessie convidaria os lobos e a advertiu

-Vou ver com o pessoal e daqui a pouquinho estou ai

-Beijo Jake

-Beijinhos

E ela desligou, pensei que ela ia lá pra fora esperar que nem ela faz sempre que o Jake diz que vem mais ela pegou o telefone e começou a discar outro número. Charlie? Pois é, ela queria fazer da noticia um grande anuncio a toda Forks.

Meu pai era humano e atendeu no quarto toque, Renesmee já estava impaciente.

-Alô.

-Oi vovô Charlie

-Oi Nessie, tudo bem com você?

-Tudo sim e com você?

-Também Nessie, mais como estão sua mãe e os outros?

-Bem também, vovô Charlie você pode vir aqui?

-Claro Nessie, daqui a pouco estou aí

E o tempo foi passando, Renesmee com um sorriso estampado na cara, Esme tinha ido fazer comida pro batalhão de gente que estava vindo, Rose reclamava a cada meio segundo que os lobos viriam. Edward e Emmett a tentavam convencer dizendo que era pela Nessie e tals.

Senti um cheiro não muito agradável mais que ao mesmo tempo me deixava feliz, eram Jake, Seth, Quil e Sue. Não fui só eu que senti, Rose bufou alto, Edward virou o olho e Renesmee percebendo a reação de todos saiu correndo me puxando porta afora.

Jake tinha acabado de parar o carro enfrente a garagem, Renesmee largou minha mão e saiu correndo em direção ao meu melhor amigo. Ele a pegou no colo e fez cócegas em minha filha enquanto eu cumprimentava o resto do pessoal. Os dois vinham em nossa direção quando Renesmee perguntou de bico:

-Por que vocês demoraram?

-Desculpa Nessie é que a minha mãe não deixou Jake chegar as 40Km/h. Sue deu um tapa no braço do Seth e todo mundo riu. Foi mais engraçado disso quando a mesma disse:

-Ai

E com as reclamações de Rosalie todos entraram na casa e se acomodaram em seus cantos.

-Oi Loira. Ele disse com uma falsa animação e abriu os braços indo abraçar a Rose.

-Nem encoste em mim cachorro. Ele nem ligou e se virou pra Renesmee

-Então Nessie, por que chamou todo mundo pra cá?

-Tem que esperar o vovô Charlie pra eu poder contar Jake. E dizendo isso ela olhou pra Alice

-Ele já está chegando Nessie.

E Renesmee andava impaciente de um lado pro outro, com Jake atrás dela, era algo engraçado de se ver. Até que sentimos o cheiro. Com Charlie era diferente, ele não sabia que nós éramos vampiros e que os lobos tinham os sentidos aguçados, então tínhamos que ficar na sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. A campainha tocou e Edward segurou Renesmee que já ia correndo.

-Ele é humano, calma.

Ela assentiu e foi devagar até a porta. Quando ela abriu a porta Charlie sorriu e pegou minha filha no colo que já não aguentava mais esperar. Ele a colocou no chão e cumprimentou a todos, ele sentou bem ao lado de Sue, esses dois eu não sei não. Ento, ento, ento, tá rolando sentimento (n/a:desculpa eu não resisti).

Pra que me chamou Nessie? Perguntou Charlie.

-Todo mundo olha pra mim. Todo mundo olhou e ela subiu a escada até ficar mais ou menos no meio.

-Eu chamei todo mundo pra contar uma noticia muito importante pra mim. Todo mundo olhando, metade fingindo que não sabia.

-Mãe, pai, vem cá. E nós fomos em velocidade humana, coisa que tínhamos que fazer por causa de Charlie e matava Nessie de impaciência..

Edward a pegou no colo e ela continuou.

-O que eu vou contar só eles dois sabem. Tadinha da minha filha, bastante gente já sabe. Ela abriu o maior sorriso do dia e disse:

-O meu dente está mole. Então ela abriu a boca e mexeu no dente com o dedo pra que todos pudessem ver.

Eles bateram palmas, deram parabéns, nunca vi uma criança tão feliz por ter um dente mole.

E ela desceu e passou por todo mundo mostrando o dente e dizendo que ia cair e que ia nascer outro forte igual o meu e do Edward. Até que chegou ao Emmett.

POV EMMETT

-Tio olha o meu dentinho.

-Legal monstrinha, e você sabe o que vai fazer com seu dente depois que ele cair né?

-Não, eu nem tinha pensado.

-Você não vai dar ele a fada do dente?

-Quem?

-Você não sabe quem é?

Sinceramente, o que Edward e Bella ensinam a essa criança. Uma criança que não sabe o que é a fada do dente. Já vi que eu vou ter de explicar.

-Não

-Vem cá mostrinha. E a coloquei no meu colo.

-A fada do dente é uma fada bem legal que pega o seu dente e em troca te dá um presente ou um dinheiro.

-Mais fadas existem? O papai disse que a sininho não existia.

Edward estragador de infâncias felizes. Nessie me mostrou a cena em que ele acabava com seus sonhos

-Emmett ela queria ir à terra do nunca atrás da fada. O Morde fronha tentando se defender.

-Só por que você não quis levar não precisa dizer essas coisas.

-Emmett, A Terra do Nunca não existe

-Não liga pra ele Nessie, titio te leva um dia desses.

Ela ficou feliz e Edward saiu de perto. Agora posso continuar a história sem ser interrompido.

-Mais papai disse que fadas não existem.

Ela me mostrou a sininho com seu poder

-Vampiros não existem, lobisomens não existem, crianças meio humanas meio vampiras que adoram lobisomens também não existem.

-Continua a história.

Sabia que ela ia acreditar

-Então, você tem que colocar seu dente embaixo do travesseiro quando for dormir e se for esperta vê a fada, todas as crianças especiais vêem a fada.

-Você acha que eu vou ver?

E agora o que eu digo, se eu disser que não ela chora, se eu disser que a fada não existe ela chora e se eu disser que sim vou estar mentindo e ela chora e Edward me mata . Já sei...

POV BELLA

-Sim, você vai ver.

-Ehhh

Nem sei por que mais essas duas frases me deixaram nervosa.

-Renesmee, vamos comer? Sabia que ia levar um não

-Ahh não

-Mais você tem que comer e todo mundo já foi comer

-Mais eu não gosto de comer. Eu sei que era horrível e como eu não ia ficar horas discutindo disse:

-Você come o que quiser

- O que eu quiser?

-Sim. Ela ia responder e eu já sabia a resposta então logo emendei:

-Menos chocolate

-Então não como

Droga, filha chantagista que tenho, a quem ela puxou? Ah já sei, ao Edward que vivia me chantageando pra casar.

-Só depois de comer outra coisa.

Ela fez biquinho e deu o mesmo sorriso torto de Edward. Eu estou feita com esses dois.

-Tah

Normalmente ela já estaria pendurada no armário pegando o chocolate, mais ela tinha que fingir ser humana pro Charlie, então foi correndo na velocidade humana e parou enfrente ao armário e eu fui mais lerda que um humano na minha pequena vingança. Eu a peguei no colo e ela estendeu sua mãozinha até o armário e pegou três barras de chocolate. Ela se entupiu de chocolate e não deixou um pedacinho pra ter ponto de vista na história.(n/a: Comecei a imaginar o ponto de vista do chocolate nessa história)

Depois que todos comeram, Charlie foi embora e Jake disse que tinha que ir levar o pessoal. Foi o caos.

-Eu os levo Jake. Disse o Quil, acho que ele entendia o Jake, ambos tinham impriting.

-Vlw cara

-Leva nada que eu sei que você não tem carteira. Disse a Sue, perdeu ô melhor amigo que se atreveu a ter um impriting com minha filha.

-Mais ele sabe dirigir mãe.

-Mais é errado.

-Eu vou então

-Mais você promete que volta não é Jake? Renesmee estava quase chorando, será que eu era tão melodramática assim com o Edward? Parece que não vivem sem o outro.

-Prometo Nessie

E eles se abraçaram, deram beijo na bochecha, quando ele ia para de agarrar minha filha. Não dava não, pigarreei.

Nessie me fuzilou com os olhos e Jake soltou minha filha.

Eles se foram e Nessie olhava a janela esperando ele voltar. Ele não tinha teletransporte pra ir e voltar em dois segundos.

-Eles se gostam muito e você sabe. Disse o Jasper.

- O pior é que eu sei.

Ela não tirava o olho da janela, se o mundo acabasse ela não ia perceber.

-Nessie ele vai voltar. Disse Alice

-Como você sabe se não pode velo. Ela disse como se fosse a dona da razão

-Exatamente por isso, eu não vejo nada nessa casa daqui a vinte minutos.

Ela ficou triste, quase depressiva que eu tive que dizer algo:

-Nessie não precisa ficar assim só por que errou algo.

-Mais o Jake só vem pra cá daqui a dezenove minutos e cinquenta e seis segundos.

Ela contou os segundos, eu não mereço, meu melhor amigo e minha filha.

-Nessie por que você não toma banho enquanto Jake não vem?

-Eu posso dar banho em você. Disse a Rose, eu sei que Emmett dava presente pra ela se Renesmee molhasse o cabelo de Rose e então como ela achava que ver a cara da tia irritada era engraçado, acho que ela ia aceitar.

-Tá. Ela deu um sorriso e eu sabia que a tia iria sofrer, Rose pegou na mão da minha pequena e quando elas estavam no meio da escada Renesmee virou pra trás e piscou pro Emmett que correspondeu. Coitada da Rose.

-Eu vou buscar a roupa dela.

-Deixa que eu vou Bella. Abri minha mente e pensei. Alice concerveja vai escolher um vestido espalhafatoso pra minha filha.

-Tenha certeza amor. Edward disse e me deu um selinho e nós ficamos ali e o tempo passou tão rápido que quando vi Nessie descia a escada num vestido que eu não lembro de ter comprado, com sapatos que eu não comprei.

Era um vestido verde esmeralda que tinha uma faixa na cintura e sapatilhas no mesmo tom da faixa. A menina ia ficar em casa e não ir a um casamento (link: .).Olhei pra Alice e ela se defendeu:

-Você não ia deixar se soubesse.

-É, eu não ia.

-Onde está Rose Nessie?

-Lá encima secando os cabelos dela que eu sem querer molhei vovó. A danadinha fez cara de santinha.

-Tudo bem querida.

Pude ouvir Emmett dar uma risada. Ele é o chefe da máfia irrita Rose e os membros principais são Jake e Nessie. Eles acham que eu não sei, mais eu sei.

Renesmee sentou na escada e ficou parada apenas mexendo em seu dente.

-Edward o que ela está fazendo?

-Contando os segundos e centésimos que faltam pra ela ver Jake ao mesmo tempo que mexe no dente.

Olhei incrédula pra ele que começou a contar pra mim ao mesmo tempo em que Renesmee.

-Para

Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, nós nos juntamos ao resto da família que assistia TV.

Sentimos o cheiro e Renesmee já estava lá fora esperando Jake

Foi uma agarração, como se não se vissem havia séculos.

Os dois ficaram vendo filme com o Emmett e Alice, Alvin e os esquilos, os bichos cantam dá pra acreditar, já até vejo Renesmee me pedindo um esquilo que canta e pra explicar que não existe, vai ser um chororô. Esqueci de mencionar que Renesmee empurrava o dente pra frente e pra trás de um em um segundo.

Foi só o filme acabar que Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle foram caçar.

Renesmee vinha sozinha em minha direção quando Edward avisou:

-Ela vai te pedir um esquilo. Ele riu da minha situação e eu disse:

-Já esperava por isso

Pensa rápido Bella, você tem dois segundos para pensar, já sei:

-Renesmee por que você não come algo?

Peguei ela, ela ia retrucar mais ia se irritar e esquecer do esquilo.

-Eu já comi hoje

-Chocolate não vale.

Ela bufou e eu senti que ela esqueceu o esquilo

-Só meia maçã.

-Tá.

Fui lá, peguei a maçã, cortei ao meio e dei pra ela. Estávamos no sofá, Edward em uma ponta, Jacob na outra e eu no meio com Renesmee em meu colo. Alice estava sentada no chão, Rosalie na escada e Esme na cozinha.

Logo na primeira dentada ela fez uma cara estranha como se algo estivesse errado. Ela tirou a maçã da boca e lá estava o bendito dente. Percebi que havia algumas gotas de sangue no dente e em sua boquinha também. Renesmee começou a chorar.

Foi uma correria. Jacob se levantou como se pensasse em alguma solução e começou a gritar:

-Ai meu deus, alguém faz alguma coisa, Nessie está sangrando. Era muito exagerado.

Confesso que não sabia o que fazer, mais gritar não ia ser a solução. Ele agora rezava pela vida da minha filha como se ela fosse morrer.

-Esme liga pro Carlisle que Nessie está sangrando. Gritou Alice

-Ele não levou o celular.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Tenho que achar o mertiolate. Disse Rose

Será que pode colocar mertiolate na boca? E será que era tão grave assim perder um dente?

Sei que Renesmee estava parando de chorar quando Edward chegou com dois copos um vazio e um com água. Ele disse:

-Você pega água desse copo faz um bochecho e cospe no outro.

Ela fez, e não é que parou. Só eu percebi por que o povo continuava doidinho.

-Chega! Renesmee gritou.

O povo se tocou finalmente.

-Parou de sangrar Nessie?

-Sim Jake

-Achei! Rose gritou.

Renesmee colocou a mão em mim perguntando o que sua tia tinha achado.

-Não sei pequena

Em meio segundo vem Rose toda vitoriosa com um vidrinho de mertiolate na mão.

-Aqui Nessie. E ela esticou a mão com o remédio

-Já parou tia

-Então... então tá né. Respondeu Rose meia sem graça.

-Tinha que ser a Loira. Precisa dizer quem falou isso? Jake né

-Cala a boca cachorro

-Ei loira, você sabe por que as loiras gostam de relâmpagos?

-Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

-Mais eu quero a resposta tia Rose

Rose bufou e foi para o quarto, até parece que o cheiro do Jake seria nulo lá em cima e ela não ouveria a resposta lá de cima.

-É que ela acha que estão tirando fotos dela. Ele falou bem alto pra Rose ouvir em alto e bom som.

-Meu dente! Nessa confusão todo mundo esqueceu o dente, graças a Deus esse dente ainda estava na maçã. Ela pegou o dente e segurou. Nesse mesmo momento Edward e Alice começaram a rir. Odeio quando eles têm essas visões e não as divulgam para o resto da família que fica morrendo de curiosidade.

-Não vão compartilhar? Eu disse

-Você já vai saber o que é. Disse Alice

Renesmee colocou a mão em mim e me perguntou se a tal da fada ia dar pra ela um esquilo que falante.

Tirei meu escudo e falei com Edward

"Como eu vou arranjar um esquilo falante? É fácil colocar um dólar embaixo do travesseiro, até um presente do lado, mais um esquilo falante. O que eu faço?"

Ele fez cara de quem não sabia e Renesmee estava cheia de esperança segurando seu dentinho.

-Eu não sei Nessie, pode ser que ela te dê outra coisa. Com certeza ia dar outra coisa, mais eu não ia contar pra ela.

Então o resto da família chegou e passamos a tarde conversando e também o inicio da noite. Renesmee não largava o tal do dente.

-Renesmee, já está tarde, está na hora de você dormir.

-Mais eu quero ver a fada mãe

-Mais ela só vai te dar presente se você dormir e deixar o dente embaixo do travesseiro.

-Mais o tio Emmett disse que eu posso ver a fada

Nota mental:

Nunca mais deixar o Emmett perto da minha filha.

Procurar o Emmett que sumiu assim que eu mandei Renesmee dormir

-O tio Emmett errou

-Mais eu quero ver a fada

-Então vamos pra casa esperar a fada, ela vai te procurar lá, por que lá está sua cama.

E Deus queira que chegando lá ela pegue no sono, se não eu estou ferrada (lê-se fudida).

-Só vou se o Jake for junto

E dizendo isso ela se abraçou ao Jake e ele a pegou no colo e os dois ficaram olhando pra mim com aquelas caras de cachorro sem dono. Eu não me importava, olhei pra Edward com aquela mesma cara deles.

-Dê jeito nenhum

Renesmee fez bico e uma gotinha saiu de seus olhos, de repente a casa inteira estava com cara de pidão pro Edward, deve ter sido engraçado, ele não ia resistir.

-Você sabe que eles querem ficar juntos. Jasper falou

-Você não pode resistir. Alice falou

-Táaaaaah. Ele disse irritado

-Eeeehh

Eu o abracei e fomos agarradinhos pra casa com Jake e Renesmee correndo na frente. Assim que entramos em casa Renesmee e Jake se sentaram no chão da sala e ficaram conversando. Algo estava estranho, o cheiro de Emmett pela casa e a porta do quarto de Renesmee fechada, muito esquisito. Edward começou a rir e todo mundo ficou olhando como se não entendesse. O que Renesmee ou Jake tinham pensado que era tão engraçado.

-Bella ligue pro resto da família e peça a todos pra virem aqui.

E antes de chegar ao telefone todos entravam na casa menos o Emmett. Alice viu tudo, pois ela estava com o maior sorriso na cara e eu não sei nem o porque. Invejinha mode on.

-Nessie por que não vai a seu quarto? Disse a charlatã de parque de diversão com aquela cara de que está aprontando. Ela é minha irmãzinha querida mais as vezes irritava quando escondia as coisas.

-Se eu for pra lá, mamãe vai querer que eu durma. Eles escondem as coisas e eu sou a malvada.

-Mais lá tem uma surpresa

Precisou nem insistir, ela levantou puxando o Jake com uma mão e segurando o dente na outra, ela empurrou a porta e luzes rosa e lilás saíram do quarto.

Mais que merda estava acontecendo lá?

Sei que todo mundo entrou no quarto e eu entendi por que todo mundo estava rindo. Emmett estava vestido de fada e dançando balé na frente de todos. Ele usava um vestido de tule, sapatilhas rosa e uma asa prateada que se encontra em qualquer lojinha, na mão ele tinha umas daquelas varinhas de plástico.

Renesmee correu em direção a "fada" que a abraçou.

-Fada você veio

-Eu não ia deixar de te ver. Ele estava muito gay com essa voz

-Qual seu nome?

-Ehhhh... Bia, é bia.

-Que você trouxe pra mim?

Garotinha cara de pau, já chega pedindo presente. Se o Emmett não trouxe nada estávamos ferrados, e se ele trouxe, eu tenho medo do que pode ser.

-Isso. Ele entregou pra ela uma caixa bem grande e quando ela abriu tinha uma bicicleta? Isso mesmo, o Emmett se superou, nada de doido, apenas uma bicicleta.

-Bia você voa?

-Voo

-Minha família é vampira e não voa, voa pra mim?

Quero ver Emmett voar agora

-Não dá

-Por que?

-Porque eu estou com asite.

Asite? Que seria asite?

-Asite fada?

-É a inflamação da asa

-ahhh

Ela ficou meia triste e sorriu em direção ao avô

-Vovô Carlisle cuida da fada?

Todo mundo riu menos Carlisle que não sabia o que fazer, ele não queria desapontar a neta,mais cuidar do Emmett vestido de fada é maldade.

-Claro Nessie, vou buscar minhas coisas

Carlisle foi para sua casa e acho que hoje não volta e Renesmee falou:

-Você vai ficar boa fada bia

-Obrigada Nessie

-Como sabe meu apelido? Ela desconfiou

-Eu sei porque eu ouvi

-Sabe fada, você parece muito meu tio Emmett?

Fudeuuuu, ela reconheceu o tio.

-Um bonitão, forte, gostoso e com covinhas?

Desse jeito ela descobre rapidinho

-Não sei se tanto, mais como você sabe?

HAHAHA feriu o ego do Emmett.

-Eu sei porque me lembro de quando pegava os dentes dele, desde pequeno ele era forte e bonitão.

-Se você diz né, como é o mundo das fadas?

Espero que bem longe da minha casa, será que Emmett pode acabar com o teatrinho que quero fazer minha filha dormir.

-É grande

-Mais como é?

-Cheio de fadas né criança

-E o que as fadas fazem?

-Pegam dentes, por isso fada do dente

-Eu sei, mais além disso o que vocês fazem quando não estão pegando dentes?

Atrapalham a vida dos outros. É isso que eles fazem. Não podia entregar dez dólares e se mandar de uma vez.

-Conversamos com o coelinho da páscoa

-Coelhinho da páscoa?

-É

-Ele é legal?

-Renesmee por que não deixa a fada se mandar pra casa dela?

-Ahh mamãe, mais eu não tenho infinitos dentes, como vou saber se ela vai aparecer de novo? Tenho que perguntar tudo e o vovô Carlisle nem voltou.

-Mais a fada tem que visitar outras crianças meu bem

-Tenho não

-Tem sim. E dizendo isso Edward deu um beliscão no Emmett que disse:

-Pensando bem acho que tenho sim

-Mais você volta quando meu outro dente cair?

Diz que não, diz que não, diz que não

-Claro Nessie

D

R

O

G

A

-Então tchau dona fada

-Tchau Nessie

Então antes tarde do que nunca Emmett saiu pela janela. A família se despediu e eu pude então fazer minha filinha dormir.

Música: .com/watch#!videos=BXiQSFj2jUs&v=hXAx5cyB7k4

3 dias depois

Renesmee tinha aproveitado bem seu presente e na manha seguinte seu dentinho já tinha nascido.

Naquele dia eu estava esperando Nessie acordar quando ela gritar:

-Mãe! Liga pro vô Charlie e pro Jake e chama eles aqui, meu dente tá mole.

Já estou até imaginando o povo todo aqui por causa de um dente e a noite o Emmett vestido de fada.


End file.
